The Perfect Mistake
by hydeandjackieforever20
Summary: After a night of getting drunk Jackie wakes up to realize she's made the biggest mistake of her life. What will happen when it just gets worse as she finds out she is now pregnant. How will she tell Steven, the father. JH. Full summary inside.
1. Learning from mistakes

Jackie see's something she just can't take. So what does she do? She get's wasted. Unfortunitly she wakes up in the arms of the last person she would expext to see, Steven Hyde. What happened? What is she going to do when she finds out she's pregnant? Will she tell Steven? Will she keep the baby? Can a baby be brought up in love by the two people that hate each other the most?

This is set sometime after Micheal and Jackie broke up after he cheated on her with Pam Macey. Jackie and Hyde still haven't realized they like each other. And Jackie is living with Donna.

Rated M for expliced sex and language.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters so on so forth...I just write about the two that should have goten together if the writters of season eight hadn't obviously joined in on one of Steven Hyde's circles. Ha ha just kidding. That season was crap though and in my mind it never happened...anyways enought talk on with the REAL story of what SHOULD have happened with Steven and Jackie.

Chapter one: Lessons To Learn From

Jackie looked blankly down at the stick in her hand. She sat on the edge of her best friend's Donna's bathtub, not wanting to believe what this simple colour ment.

She couldn't believe that the pregnancy stick had come up blue...blue the colour of a baby starting to grow in the tiny 95 pound cheerleaders stomach.

Jackie put her hand to her abdomen and gently stroked it. 'What have I done?' She kept thinking to herself. 'How did I let this happen?'

She started to remember the event's of three weeks before.

"THREE WEEKS EARLIER!!"

The group of friends were bored as they all sat around the tiny T.V. in Eric Forman's basement watching "The Price Is Right" (I love that show.) It was Steven Hyde in his usual chair, Eric and Donna on the couch with Jackie as well, Fez sitting in the chair by the door and Micheal Kelso sitting on the freezer behind Hyde.

"I'm bored there is nothing to do! Pretty girls like me are supposed to be out doing something. Not stuck in some cold dark cellar watching some old lady spin a wheel." Jackie complained.

Steven Hyde looked over at the annoying little cheerleader and smirked.

"Well no one's asking you to stay Jackie, so feel free to leave whenever you want." He sneered at her.

Jackie glared at him and gave a little huff turning back to the T.V.

"Hey I know about this party that's happening at Chip's house tonight." Kelso threw in.

"Hey yeah, I heard about that party." Jackie exclaimed getting all excited now. "It's supposed to be the bash of the year. His parent's are out of town for the weekend and they own this HUGE mansion out on Dover Road. Let's go! PLEEEAAASEEE!"

Everyone looked at each other. Hyde rolled his eye's as Jackie begged everyone to go. 'Why did this tiny cheerleader come around in the first place? Oh right Kelso!' Hyde thought to himself. 'Why is she still here then if Kelso and her broke up?' He thought bitterly. It wasn't that Hyde was a bad person, he did feel bad about the way Kelso had treated Jackie even if the last thing he would do is to admit it. She just got on his nerves is all. Always prancing around in her cute little outfits. Always coming running to him when Kelso broke her heart. I mean it had been three months since the two had split over the whole Pam Macey thing and yet she still came into there basement starting to be her perky little self again. Hyde frowned. He just couldn't get the vixen out of his life.

'Or maybe you don't want too?' The thought surprised him as it popped into his head. 'Yeah o.k. so I didn't mind it as much as I should've, her jumping into my arms and all. But I am a 17 year old boy I mean she does have the most smoken hot body I've ever seen but...no no no, don't think like that.' He scolded himself. 'It's Jackie, Just Jackie...'

"HYDE!"

Hyde looked up to see Donna waving her hand in his face.

"Earth to Hyde, can you read us?" She looked at him with an amused look on her face.

Hyde looked around and noticed eveyone else was gone "What?"

"I said were all going to Chip's party tonight. Are you coming?"

"Oh...uh..yeah sure...whatever." He mumbled back.

"Alright well get ready were leaving in ten minutes." She exclaimed then and walked out the basement door.

Hyde got up slowly...'I guess there's nothing else to do." He thought. 'May's well go bang some slut and get those disturbing thought's of Jackie out of my head.'

Ten minutes later everyone was piled in the car heading to Chip's place.

"I hope I get my needs fufulled tonight!" Fez kept saying.

"Will you shut-up about your needs Fez" Donna jumped in. "Nobody want's to get sick before the party even starts."

Everyone in the car laughed at this and they pulled up in front of Chip's house. The party was already well under way. There were people everywere.

Eric and Donna got out first and grabbed each other's hands, they waved to the rest of the gang as Eric shouted out "O.k. Make sure everybody meets back here at 1pm. Or you can walk home."

Fez ran off to "fufull his needs" as he would say, and Kelso took off to look for Pam Macey. Jackie looked up at the big house and then over to Steven.

She suddenly felt a little scared. ALthough she would never admit it. It was just that she had always been with Micheal when she had gone out to ANY big party like this before. She needed someone to look out for her. All those gross drunk guys, they just couldn't resist someone as hot as Jackie Burkhardt. (I don't think I spelt that right but forgive me.)

Jackie knew she had to suck up her pride and ask Steven something as everyone else had already run off.

"Steven wait."

Hyde turned around scawling at her, 'great now what?'

"How many times do I have to tell you Jackie, call me Hyde, not Steven!"

"Whatever. Listen Steven I know we don't like each other very much but I need to ask you something." She said completly ignoring Hyde's demand to call him Hyde.

"What Jackie?" He nearly barked back. 'He couldn't be in her pressence anymore he could smell coconuts and it was driving him crazy.

She stared at the groung now as she quickly tried to spill the next sentance out before she lost her nerve. "Look I just, everyone else is gone and I just wanted to ask if you could keep an eye out for me every once in a while cuz some of these boys are real pigs you know..."

Hyde looked at her is eye's softning a little underneith his glasses. 'She's scared.'

"Look Jackie, if I hook up with someone I'm not gonna go out of my way to watch your ass but I'll try looking in your direction every once in a while. No promises though."

Jackie looked up and smiled at him for that. "Thanks Steven." And she skipped away towards the house.

"That womans going to be the death of me." He mumbled to himself. As he walked up to Chip's front door as well.

It was about 12pm when Jackie finally looked back up at the clock again, about two hours later. The second she had walked in the door she had been bombarded with her cheerleader "friends" from school. She had had a lot to drink by then and she was feeling quite tipsy.

She was making her rounds around the party when it happened. She looked around the living room corner and watched as her exboyfriend Micheal Kelso was feeling up Pam Macey on the couch. Now they had been broken up for three months already. Jackie really didn't care, but the fact that he would parade her around in front of everyone he was making Jackie look bad. And yeah o.k. maybe it still hurt to know that he would rather be with that stupid slut then with her. She turned around and started heading for the door but stopped to look over at the keg and changed her mind.

She walked over to the keg and the guys in front of it looked at her.

"Want a beer bong Jackie?" One of the older boys Jackie knew as Brad asked.

She nodded and that's how Hyde found her a half hour later.

He had seen her see Kelso and Pam on the couch, Kelso practiclly doing Pam right there on the couch. It had made hyde angery for what reason he didn't know. He had watched her go to run out but she had stopped herself going over to the keg ten seconds later. So Hyde had drifted off again seeing as she seemed to know the kid Brad that was doing the beer bongs.

A half hour later though as Hyde went looking for her again, which he had been doing all night to his annoyence. 'Not that I care.' He kept telling himself, but he knew it was getting harder and harder to deny. He was not impressed that she was still taking beer bong after beer bong though and she was REALLY drunk.

Hyde walked over to her just as Jackie was finishing her who know's how many other bongs.

He went to go tap her on the shoulder just as that Brad guy walked up to Jackie wrapping his arms around her waste.

Jackie knew she was drunk and she felt Brad's cold hands wrap around her waste and she didn't like it. She tried to shove him off but nearly toppled over in the process. Brad looked down at her smiling his drunk ass smile too and tried leaning in for a kiss. Jackie pushed on his chest and surprisingly that time he went flying off hitting the wall behind him. All the other drunks laughing.

Jackie felt dizzy and a little violated as the room spun around her. She reached out to grab on to something and started to tumble again before two warm musculer arms grabbed her around the waist. She turned in the guy's arms to see Steven Hyde frowning down at her as he picked her up in his arms.

Jackie felt Steven carry her out of the house down the sidewalk and into a cab. For a second she thought he was going to leave her and panic started to set in in her drunken mind, but Steven climbed into the back of the cab with her.

Jackie couldn't remember anything else till she got to Hyde's bedroom.

Hyde thought it would be easier to bring her down into the basement then making a bunch of noise at Donna's place. So he shuffled into his room with her in his arms and set her down on the bed. She curled up into a ball and was instantly asleep.

Steven decided to go have a couple more beers out of his stash before he passed out on the couch. After two beers however though Steven himself was starting to feel quite tippsy. He stumbled into his room to pass out completly forgetting about Jackie intil he fell on her literaly.

Jackie made a moaning sound and turned over. It was so dark who was there?

Hyde felt smooth skin and soft hair as he laid in his own bed. 'I don't remember bringing any chick home.' He thought. The girl was running her finger lightly over his chest as she looked up at him. Although they both could barely see each other there was a connection that they both felt.

Jackie looked up into little did she know Steven's eyes and leaned in. Kelso was having such a good time why couldn't she. She kissed the guy laying on top of her and moaned. His lips were so soft. He smelt like pinecones and some kind of aftershave. She could've kissed that guy all night.

Steven couldn't get enough of this frisky girl's lips. He wanted to keep going forever. Instead he brought it to the next step.

Jackie felt Steven reaching up under her shirt cupping one of her breast's. She moaned again and started to lift his shirt as he continued to kneed her chest. Steven lifted Jackie's shirt up and over her head continuing to kiss the small girl in the process. he undid her bra as she undid his belt and pulled off his pants. He slowly kissed his way down to her pants and inched them off and threw them on the floor not really caring were they landed. He pulled off her panties and licked his way down to her clit continuing his assult down there.

Jackie cried out and grabbed Steven with all her force pulling him on top of her once more.

"I want you inside of me!" She ruffly whispered.

Hyde nearly came just listning to her demand. He quickly ripped off his boxers and guided his stiff cock to her soft entrance. He positioned himself and slowly inch by inch buried himself deep within her.

She stiffened a little as his size her body trying to accomadate him. She could feel herself streching and cried out slightly.

"Shhh...it's alright baby. It's O.k. I won't hurt you." He whispered.

And Jackie had never felt more safe in all her life.

She could feel him pumping in and out of her slowly at first then faster and faster. She moaned and earged him on as she felt herself climbing to the point of no return.

"Oh..yes...harder!" She screamed. "I'm gonna cum!" She gasped.

"It's alright cum for me baby, let go!" He gasped back as he neared the edge as while.

"Oh baby..." Jackie gripped the back of Steven as hard as she could dragging her nails down his back as her walls convulsed around his hard dick. She felt him jackknife into her as he found his realease as well.

"Oh...Jackie..."

Hyde had never felt sex this good in his life. It was like he had been waiting for her. As the bliss of the orgasm started to subside though he remembered who's name he had moaned out and looked down into the pitch dark confused for a second.

Jackie was starting to sober up from the night as well and looked up into the mysterious boys face. Trying to figure out what was going on.

Hyde slowly got up off Jackie and stumbled to the door and found the light switch. His befuddled brain trying to focus as he slowly turned it on.

He let his eye's adjust to the light before he turned around.

Jackie watched the now familiar guy turn around and they both let out gasps of shock as they recognizied each other instantly.

Hyde looked down at Jackie. "Oh god, what have I done. Oh SHIT!" He yelled pounding his fist into the wall.

Jackie jumped and tried to dissapear into the bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be that bad in bed. I mean Micheal always told me I was but I didn't mean too."

Hyde looked over at her and saw the tears shining in her eye's. "Oh, no Jackie it wasn't that babe." He softened sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do you realize what I just did though. I just took advantage of you I practically raped you." He stated bitterly not being able to look at her anymore.

'How did I let this happen I was supposed to protect her not sleep with her. She trusted me. I hate her, don't I?' So many thought's bumbled away in Hyde's head.

"Steven it wasn't rape... I wanted it just as bad as you..."

"I didn't want to sleep with you!" He bit back bitterly regretting his words as he again saw the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, well I'll just go, we'll never talk about this again." She stated simply getting up just to realize she was absolutly nude and trying to find something to cover herself with.

Steven just stared at her. 'God, she's beautiful. Wait, were did that come from?" He thought.

"Jackie, wait you can't leave like this, your still drunk." He whispered and grabbed her hand pulling her back into his bed. He wrapped the covers back around her hidding her body and was surprised to find he was a little dissapointed. "Look Jackie, I just think that maybe we should just forget about this you can sleep in here tonight and I'll sleep on the couch." He frowned down at her. 'I shouldn't have let it get this far.'

She whimpered slightly though and looked up at him. "Was I that bad?" Tears started slipping down her cheeks uncontrollably.

Steven gaped at her. "Oh babe, no. Kelso's an idiot if he ever told you that. Look, you were...amazing.!" He said matter of factly.

"Your just saying that!" She cried.

"no doll, you were amazing but it's not supposed to be like this between us. Let's just talk about this in the morning kay?" He smiled down at her and wiped away her spilt tears with his thumb.

She smiled up at him and nodded. And before he left he couldn't help himself he leaned down and brushed her lips with her own wanting to remember the taste of her strawberry lips. She let out a little moan again but he quickly got up then turned off the lights and shut the door.

PRESENT

Jackie now remembered that they hadn't talked the next morning. He had been called in to work and she had just let it drop thinking he probably didn't remember it anyway. And now three weeks later here she was sitting on the side of Donna's bathtub figuring out that they had to talk about it again as she was now carrrying Steven Hyde's baby.

She started to shake as she remembered the way they had been treating each other lately. Like nothing had ever happened. Him burning her and her coming right back at him. No winks and secretive smiles had been exchanged. It was like it had never happened. Jackie slowly got up and out of the bathroom. She dressed as slowly as she could, taking extra special care to make sure her hair was curlied and her make-up was on perfectly.

She rubbed her tummy slowly as she started to walk over to Eric's basement. 'Were going to meet your daddy.' She thought to the baby. She was shacking uncontrollablly as she slowly entered the basement only to find everyone there.

"Steven I need to talk to you." She mumbled looking at the ground.

Everyone turned and stared since when did Jackie ever need or want to talk to Hyde alone.

"Yeah, well you can tell me in front of everyone." He smirked not even looking up from the T.V. screen.

She looked around angry at the way he was treating the mother of his future son or daughter.

"Fine if that's the way you want it...Steven..."

Hyde looked over at her finally hearing a little catch in her throat.

"Steven...I'm pregnant!"

Oh, sorry gonna end it there. You hate me don't you please review and I'll try to update this, this week sometime. Tell me what you think. 


	2. Were do we go from here?

Last time: Steven...I'm pregnant

Disclaimer: I do no own anything.

Chapter 2: Where do we go from here?

Everyone sat around in Forman's tiny basement trying to comprehend what Jackie had just told Hyde.

"W...what?" Steven replied looking at the trembling Jackie. 'What the fuck have I dont now?' He thought to himself.

Jackie just stared at him repeating what she had just said, "I said I'm pregnant Steven 5 weeks along." Jackie had never felt more afraid or alone in all her life.

The rest of the group just continued to stare.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Kelso started to speak, "Jackie your getting confused. You should be telling me this and I think it's a little impossible kay? I mean we haven't slept together in at least three months. So don't try trapping me now. Cause it's not going to work, kay?" Kelso stated always being the slow one of the group.

"Wait, Jackie when did you sleep with Hyde?" Donna asked looking a little hurt her best friends had not told her this information first.

Jackie just continued to stare at Steven who was still looking at her blankly.

"You know what Steven, forget it, you never have to think about it again." She started to turn towards the door but Steven quickly jumped up grabbing her wrist gently but firmly pulling her back into the basement.

"Your NOT getting an abortion!" He yelled angerily. He couldn't figure out why, but he felt...almost...giddy with happiness. 'I'm going to have a baby with Jackie?'

It was Jackie's turn to stare now though. "What? How could you think that? I just ment I was going home and I'd never mention it again." She stated softly.

Hyde's eye's softened from behind his sunglasses. Jackie didn't know what this ment. This was the scariest flipping thing that had ever happened to her but yet, somehow, she was excited about having Steven's baby again. She WANTED Steven's baby.

"Jackie..." Hyde suddenlly turned to everyone in the room as if just noticing that they were all there. "Oh shit!"

"What the hell is going on, man?" Eric yelled finally breaking the tension that had been in the room since Jackie had blurted out the news.

"Well..." Jackie started.

Hyde started to finally answer Eric, "Look, at Chip's party a few weeks ago Jackie and I got a little drunk and she was upset...and I too..."

"NO, wait!" Jackie cut him off before he told everyone that he thought he took advantage of her. Jackie wasn't to sure about her new found feelings she was having for Hyde but she did know that this hadn't been an act of rape. She had wanted it. In a sense she thought she knew all along it had been Steven.

"Look, I was upset after catching Kelso feeling up Pam Macey on the couch at Chip's. I got a little drunk Steven took care of me and brought me back here and he was drunk too and he had been so nice to me all night, and I was sad and one thing led to another." She finished in a rush.

"You slept with Hyde to get back at me!" Kelso laughed.

Hyde glared at him and punched him in the arm.

"Look can you guys give us a minute, alone?" Hyde demanded.

Donna looked at Jackie and replied, "Fine but you have a lot of explaining to do when you get home young lady."

"Yeah, you too young man!" Eric put in and they both went upstairs.

"I still think this is funny" Kelso replied going out the basement door Fez just followed looking upset.

"I missed it all cuz I was at that stupid party with those stuipid slutty girls! I could have been here watching Jackie and Hyde do it."

Steven just pushed Fez out the door and shut and locked it.

"Steven..." Jackie started again, she could feel tears in her eyes. She was just so damn terrified.

"Shhh...baby, were going to figure this out, just sit down and try to relax. This can't be good for the baby." He gently led her to the couch and sat down beside her. Steven hadn't forgot about that night it was just that he thought she would regret it in the morning and he didn't want to have to face that. Now though, things were different, there was a baby involved now.

"You really want this baby? E..Even though I'm the mother?" She started to cry at this knowing that this was partly just the hormones from the baby, partly cuz she really wanted this baby with Steven.

"Jackie...how can you say that? Come on me and you are going to make one good looking baby!" He said trying to cheer her up. 'Doesn't she want me to be the father?' He couldn't bring himself to ask her though, afraid of the answer.

"Jacks...I want to be around for this baby, I want to be there with you through this all!"

Jackie knew he was just saying this for the baby's sake, but she was still glad.

Hyde stared down at her still falling tears and leaned in a little closer.

"We'll make this work! I promise!" He looked into her eyes wanting her to believe him.

Then he leaned in even closer..."Steven..." She whispered right before he brushed his lips over her. She had missed his kiss. She deepened the kiss and opened her mouth letting him slip his tounge in her mouth so he could massage it with his own.

Hyde didn't know what was going to happen next but Steven was there and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Sorry shorter chapter this time I just wanted to update as soon as possible. Review please!! 


	3. Coming to the conclusion

Hey eveyone, sorry this took a little bit but I was updating my other Jackie and Hyde story you should go check it out. well here's the next chapter I'll try to update more regulary but I'm kinda having a writters block with this story. If you have any idea as where to kinda go e-mail me. Anyways, I'm seeing lots of hits for this story but only a 4 reviews! Please just hit review and type SOMETHING!! That would make me very happy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, trying to convince the writter's of Fox to redo season 8 or give it to me to redo.

Chapter 3: Coming to the conclusion

It had been three weeks since the kiss that Jackie had shared with Steven. Afterwards everything seemed to go on like normal except the fact that Red and Kitty let Jackie live there now. She slept in Hyde's bed and Hyde slept on the couch. She still got morning sickness and she was now ten weeeks along, which was two and a half months.

Jackie was supposed to have been going to the doctor but couldn't seem to book an appointment with her doctor. Donna had showed her concern at this along with eveyone else but Jackie had just brushed it off reasuring everybody that her and the baby were just fine for now, they could wait another month or two till she tried to find a different doctor if her doctor was still booked at that time.

Jackie still hadn't talked to Donna about what exactly had happened with her and Steven and today Donna had finally had enough of being kept in the dark.

They were all sitting in the basement Hyde in his usual chair Donna and Eric on the couch making out, Fez sitting next to them watching as usual and Kelso sitting in the chair oppisite Hyde's. The only person that wasn't there was Jackie.

Steven was just starting to get worried about her too but just then she came in the basement door.

"Hey.." She said softly to everyone.

"Hey." They all glanced up and then went back to what they were doing. That is all except Hyde of course who was still looking at her worriedly still.

"Were have you been?" He asked her gently.

"What business is that of yours, Steven? Were not dating!" She spat back and sat down on the arm of couch closest to the door.

Hyde was surprised at her hostility. They had been getting along great these last few weeks, especially after that kiss. 'That kiss.' He thought, 'that amazing kiss.' He was so hopelessly in love with Jackie now he seriously didn't know how much longer he could go without jumping Jackie whenever he looked at her. She always looked so amazing. 'You are such a fruit!' He laughed at himself in his head. 'Next you'll be recieting poetry.' He remembered suddenlly what he had been asking her though.

"Jackie, where were you?" He asked again trying not the anger show in his voice.

"At the doctor's!" Jackie yelled back at Steven then and looked down at her hand's on her lap.

Steven looked at her, "...and..." he coaxed her on needing to assure himself that everything was fine.

"...and...she figured out I'm pregnant!."

"No kidding, I think we figured that out like three weeks ago Jackie you should be about ten weeks along by now, how is everything?" Steven asked letting go of his Zen a little bit and walking over to her grabbing her hand as he said the last part.

"Is our baby o.k?" He asked starting to get really worried now.

Jackie looked up at Steven then and smiled slightly she squeezed his hand, finally replying, "yes, Steven everything is fine."

"Jackie..." He was sick of being patient now she was hidding something.

Jackie siged and looked up at him tears starting to form in her eyes, "she also said that my blood pressure is too high. If I keep getting so stressed out and don't start taking it easy, it could effect the baby...and me!." She finally admitted tears now spilling down her cheeks.

Steven instantly pulled her into his arms, marvoling at how right it felt to do that.

"Baby, don't cry that doesn't help the baby. Just try to calm down kay? I got you!" He mumbled into her hair rocking her gently from side to side.

"oh, my god. I wish I had a video camera! This should be in "America's Funniest Home Video's!" Eric laughed.

Steven rememebred that everyone was there but still held on tightly to Jackie. He was so worried now. What did she mean it could effect the baby? Could something terrible happen to it? What did she mean it could effect her? She couldn't get hurt she just couldn't Steven would never forgive himself for it would be all his fault for getting her into this situation.

:"Shut up Foreman!" Is all Steven said though.

Jackie looked up at everyone then forgetting that everyone had been in the basement when she cam down.

"Oh, I'm sorry everyone.. I didn't mean to ruin your...well...whatever you were doing!" She sniffled pulling away from Steven slightly and wiping her eyes.

"Jackie don't apoligize to these morons, you have every right to be upset and scared right now!" Donna comforted her punching Eric in the arm.

"Ow, Donna that really hurt!"

"Good, you moron! Hyde's just comforting the mother of his child is that a bad thing to do? Are you going to just let me cry when we get pregnant?" She said getting very angry now.

"No...I...what...I didn't mean...help me out her Hyde!" Eric said as he tried to dissapear into the couch.

"Your on your own!" Hyde laughed at the mess Eric had made as he still gripped Jackie's hips not letting her go completly away from him just yet.

"Anyways, Donna I really wanted to talk to you and get some things off my chest. I think that might help me not be so stressed out. You want to go to your house?" She asked.

"Yes, I think that I should before I kill Eric!" Donna replied and went out the door slamming it behind her.

Jackie turned to Steven, "is that o.k? I mean you don't mind..."

"Jackie!" Steven yelled interupting her. "You don' have to ask my permision. Just as long as your safe!" He said more quietly now and kissed her on the top of her head. "Now go, and try to convince Donna not to kill Eric...at least wait intil he's eighteen!" He laughed.

"HYDE!!" Eric yelled apawled.

Jackie laughed though, "hey, it made her laugh!" he yelled back.

Eric just crossed his arms and sulked as Jackie rubbed her stomach and placed Steven's hand on it. "Kay we'll be back in a bit!"

"Kay," He replied as he rubbed her stomach gently and leaned placing a soft kiss on her stomach. She giggled and then ran out the basement door.

Jackie walked into Donna's room to see Donna pacing like a mad woman as she mumbled to herself.

"What took you so long? I've been up here for ten minutes!" Donna screamed at her as soon as she walked through the door.

"Donna, sit down!" Jackie yelled back looking her in the eye.

Donna saw how serious Jackie was and sat down on the edge of bed relaxing slightly.

"God, I swear people would think your pregant!" She said as she sat down next to Donna.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I just can't believe Eric can be such a dillhole!" She mumbled.

"Donna, since when has Eric ever said the right thing especially at the right time?" Jackie laughed. Donna laughed at this too and hugged Jackie.

"Your right, I'm sorry. So, let's talk about what you need to get off your chest!" Donna said still laughing.

Jackie's smile fell and she suddenlly burst into tears.

"Jackie! What's wrong? I'm sure the baby and you are going to be just fine!" She said worried now, she put her arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, Donna, it's Steven!"

"What did that dill hole do now?" She angerily started to get up, "I'm going over there to kick his ass!"

"No, no Donna it's not him..it's...Donna...I'm in love with Steven!" She cried putting her face into her hands her shoulders shaking with her sobs.

Donna sat back on the bed slowly, "Jackie are you sure this just isn't like at prom when you thought you were..."She carefully tried to say not wanting to make her even more upset.

"No Donna. I feel like sometimes I can't breath around him, but in a good way and he's been so nice and sweet to me he's always there for me even when I wasn't pregnant. That's why I always ran to him for comfort!" She said her sobs subsidding slightly.

Donna sighed, "why don't you tell him how you feel then?" Donna asked.

"What? I can't just tell him how I feel!" Jackie replied, "and plus he doesn't feel the same way!" She started to cry again.

"Jackie, I've watched how Hyde's been treating you lately, and I do think he's starting to have feeling's for you! I mean why would he have slept with you in the first place? It may not be love...yet...but you could try just asking him maybe to go out on a date with you!" Donna said

Jackie thought about that. He had been really nice to her, and he was always holding her when she really needed him to just hold her or talk to her.

"What if he say's no though?" She replied feeling more scared even then her finding out she was pregnant.

"Trust me, he wont! I promise!" Donna laughed slightly thinking how oblivious they both were. It was so obvious they both liked each other, if only they could both suck up there pride and just it admit it to each other.

Jackie stared at Donna seeming to be lost in space then and came to the decission.

"Your right Donna, what's the harm. I mean the worst he can say is no."

"He wont!" Donna repeated.

"I'm going over there," Jackie stood up, "I'm going to tell him how I feel, tell him I think we should be together." She walked to the door of Donna's room more determined then ever now.

"Oh Donna," Jackie tuned to her, "thanks."

"Your welcome!" Donna replied smiling and Jackie walked out the door to go profess her love to her Steven.


	4. The breaking of the doll

Hey everyone...I see a lot of hits for this story but still ONLY 5 REVIEWS!! Please READ AND REVIEW!! It just takes a second...pretty please...:D Anywho, this chapter might make a lot of you upset but I promise it will all be o.k. in the end. Anyways, read and review.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Chapter 4: The breaking of the doll

Jackie started to get more nervous then she'd ever been in her life as she walked back to the basement. Trying to decide exactly what to say to Steven. 'Steven, I need you will you go out with me? No, to needy. Steven, just for the baby's sake want to date? No, too pathetic. Steven, were going out so suck it up and come with me! Ha, yeah right.' She still didn't know what she was going to say as she arrived in front of the basement door.

"O.k, we'll just wing it!" She said rubbing her belly, "wish me luck with daddy!"

She walked into the basement and thankfully Steven was the only one in the basement. He was sitting in his usual chair watching something on the discovery channel and he looked up when she came in.

"Everything o.k?" He asked her as he stood up and walked over to her.

God why did he have to be so damn cute, she thought to herself. 'If he was ugly I wouldn't feel like my heart was up in my throat right now!' She took a deep breath and she felt her stomach clench slightly. Involunterilly she put a hand to her stomach and bent forward slightly.

Steven instantly put his one hand on top of hers on her belly and the other on the small of her back.

"Are you o.k?" He asked terrified. He couldn't believe that one girl could cause him to worry so much. It wasn't just her though it was his baby. He hadn't liked what Jackie had told him the doctor had said. He wouldn't admit it but he was so scarred for the baby and Jackie. If anything happened to either of them he didn't know what he would do.

"Yeah, I...I think so!" She replied standing up straight now and looking at him. 'God, he looks so worried. That means he has to like me right? No, you idiot it's his baby growing inside of you it has nothing to do with you!' She frowned at that thought but was determined to finish what she came here for.

"Jackie, what's wrong? Please, why are you looking at me like that?" Steven was starting to panic slightly now as he saw the frown cross her beautiful face.

"No, I'm fine Steven just a little clench. I...I really need to talk to you though!" She tried to get back to the task at hand she had to get this out before she chickened out entirly. "Can we sit down?" She said as she sat down on the couch and grabbed his hand that was still on hers and her belly.

He sat down beside her looking confused. Jackie noticed then that Steven wasn't wearing his glasses. Oh, she was never going to get through this.

"Um...Steven...I found something out..." She paused for a second trying to think of how to proceed.

Steven was so confused now. She said there was nothing wrong with the baby but she had found something out? What was going on?

"Steven...look there's no way of saying this without just blurting it out. Steven...I...I...I think I'm falling in love with you!" She stared at him trying to judge his reaction.

Hyde just stared at her. 'She's falling in love with me? She's falling in love with me! She really LOVES ME!!' He thought giddely. On the outside however he was completly Zen. 'Wait, what if she's just saying this for the baby's sake? What if she just want's to see if something would work just the baby? I'm so stupid! Of course it's for the baby's sake! I can't let her do this.

Jackie sat bitting her lip. He seemed to go thorough a series of emotions in his eyes. First happy, then confused and finally they settled on sad.

"Jackie, it's o.k. You don't have to do this. Lot's of people have baby's but yet the parents aren't dating when it's born or when it grows up. You can stop now." He said the last part almost angerily.

Jackie just stared at him and her mouth dropped. 'You don't have to do this? He thought she was just trying to convince him she loved him for the baby's sake?' Tears filled her eyes. 'That...that...ASSHOLE!! That jerk! Who did he think he was? She was Jackie FRICKEN Burhardt! She was confessing her love and he thought it was a joke! He thought she would just do this to make things easier on them as they tried to raise the baby together!'

She stood up angerily and stared at him and he tried grabbing her hand but she ripped it away.

"Oh, so that's what you think this is about huh! You think I'm just trying to make this easier on you or something you think I'm just some whore that admits she's falling in love to just anybody?" She was starting to get more and more angry as she yelled at him. She felt her stomach clench again but she ignored it.

"No..no Jackie that's not it.."

"No, screw you Steven you stupid...curly haired...zen...jerk!" She screamed tears starting to run down her face. She had never felt more mordified She had thought he would say anything but this! She could have sworn he had at lease a little bit of feelings for her. I mean he did sleep with her. Jackie couldn't take it she was just so humiliated that Donna had made her do this and it was all back firing in her face. That stupid lumberjack. Stupid Steven! Stupid Micheal for putting her in this situation in the first place.

She flew at him then pounding her tiny fists on his chest. "You jerk...you are such a jerk, you don't care about me I was just some one night stand. I hope I lose this stupid baby! I don't want ANYTHING with you! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" She was bawling now as she continued to pound on his chest as hard as she could.

Steven couldn't believe what she was saying. He knew she didn't mean it, she was just upset. But why was she upset? Could she really care about him? Could she possibly be falling in love with him?

He grabbed her fists now but she continued to try to harm him anyway possible. She started kicking his chins.

"Jackie stop! Jackie!"

Jackie couldn't control herself anymore though. The anger that she had pent up over Micheal and the depression she felt over falling in love with somebody that obviously wasn't going to ever love her back was just too much. She felt her stomach clench again painfully thid time and she stopped kicking suddenlly.

Hyde looked at her as a physical look of pain came over her.

"Jackie...hey...Jackie"

Jackie felt a spasm start in her lower back and her stomach riviting in non-stop pain now. She cried out and pitched forward.

"Jackie!" Hyde screamed. He shot out his arms as she fell forward and she looked up into his eyes.

"Steven...oh god...no...Steven!" She cried and she felt the warmth of something wet between her legs and then she passed out.

"Jackie!" Steven saw the blood starting to pour down her legs under he skirt.

"Steven? What's going on down there?" Red's voice boomed as he came to the top of the basement stairs.

"Red! Call an ambulance Jackie's having a miscarridge!" Hyde screamed looking up at Red who'd face pailed and he ran back up the stairs.

Steven picked up Jackie not caring that the blood was still pouring, onto his arm now.

"Oh god, Jackie no...Please baby...no!" He could feel his eye's starting to tear up for the first time in his life now. He knew she was miscarrying his child, their child but suddenlly he was more worried with the amount of blood she was losing.

"Oh please baby, baby please don't die on me now, don't you dare! I love you too!"

Kay going to end it there sorry I know you all hate me! If I get lot's of reviews I'll update faster...


End file.
